Survival of the Fittest Wiki
Survival of the Fittest is a Battle Royale based roleplaying site. The premise of the game is simple: you are a student who, along with the rest of your class, has been thrown onto an island, fitted with an explosive collar, issued a weapon, and given the ultimate ultimatum: kill or be killed. Survival of the Fittest, more commonly known as "SOTF", differs from its inspiration in that unlike most BR-oriented roleplays, SOTF has its own unique storyline, unique characters, and a whole plethora of unexpected happenings. Interested yet? You should be. Battle Royale never got this extreme. Survival of the Fittest: Version 1 has come and gone. The original roleplay lasted from June 19th, 2005 until August 26th, 2006. In August, construction on the ending for the first version of SOTF commenced. As of the current date, Version 1's "Endgame" has been released to the public. Boy #77: Adam Dodd beat out Cody Jenson, Sidney Crosby, and Jack O'Connor to win SOTF v1. The second game began on October 30, 2006. Version 2 was scaled down from the global event that Version 1 was. Instead, four schools, all out of the metropolitan area of Denton, New Jersey, were captured and placed in the game. Now, the second version of Danya's series of deadly games is in the past. After roughly nine days of fighting on the island, Boy #12, Bryan Calvert, defeated Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta, and Mariavel Varella to become the sole survivor and win SOTF v2. The game is over, but only half of the ending has been released as of this time. Version 3, too, has finally come to an end. After thirteen days of brutal fighting, Boy #58, J. R. Rizzolo defeated Girl #71, Lulu Altaire; Girl #23, Trish McCarroll; and Boy #31, Lenny Priestly, to become our third winner. However, that isn't the end of the story. A group of students managed to fight their way free, though the fates of many are still unknown. Who survived? Stay tuned to find out, as the V3 epilogue is still updating! The long-anticipated Version 4 is now over. Out of 276 students, Female Student #59, Kimberly Nguyen outlasted Male Student #74, Ilario Fiametta III; Male Student #82, Ivan Kuznetsov; Female Student #13, Reiko Ishida; and Female Student #63, Ericka Bradley after thirteen days of fighting to become the winner of SOTF version 4. Meanwhile, the rescued students are going home, trying to piece their lives back together. Find out about their fates in V4's post-game section. Finally, Version 5 is looming in the distance. Pregame has opened, the location has been revealed, and the forums are buzzing with planning activity. NOTICE: Due to problems, we have lost many of our pages, mostly those in V3 and V4. Feel free to help out with repairing. We are mostly concentrating on V4 at this point in time. ''' '''The Websites *Survival of the Fittest, Version IV - V4 of SOTF is complete, excluding the forthcoming epilogue. Click here to read the latest goings on in Danya's wicked game, or to join the V5 pregame fun. *Survival of the Fittest - The site may have long since been retired, but the story lives on! Dive into V1 to discover the roots of SOTF. *SotF Mini Missed out on V4 or after something a little bit different? Not to worry, the Mini site is great for faster paced RPs. *SOTF ACT - An explanation on the original ACT. *Vital Information - All you could ever need to know about SOTF, in one easy-to-access spot. *Danya - The man, the myth, the legend himself. *Terrorists - Read up on the men and women behind the SOTF ACT, and follow up on the mysterious figure known as Mr. Danya. *VIPs - Of course, the students on the island are some of the most important characters in any Survival of the Fittest storyline, but they certainly aren't the only characters. Within, information on important story characters -- spanning from the terrorists to notable students -- can be found. *Characters - A reference point for all the characters across the versions of SOTF. *Handlers - Check out the competition here! Within, the handlers you'll be roleplaying alongside are listed. You can also find the staff within. *High Schools - Looking for information about specific high schools featured within SOTF? Look no further! All information concerning the abducted high schools is just a click away! *Roleplaying Guides - Several roleplaying guides have been created by veterans of SOTF and people who want to help you, the handlers, so that you can write to your full potential! *Best Kill Award & Best Death Award - See all the past and recent winners of our monthly contests here *Storyline - 276 seniors set out from Bayview Secondary School, never to return. This is the story of that ill-fated camping trip! *Previews - Take a look over at some of the behind-the-scenes teasers written by the staff in the days and weeks before the commencement of Version 4. *Locations - A brand new island is the setting for V4, and with it come plenty of new locations. *Students - Season four is the biggest season ever. See all of the condemned here in one easy list! *Announcements - The thirteenth (and final) announcement has occured, naming the finalists. Read it (and all past V4 announcements) here! *Death Order - The dead of the fourth season, along with who killed them. *Storyline - What was supposed to be a fun weekend for the senior class of Southridge High School quickly turned into hell on earth. Learn about their tragic fates within. *Locations - With another new game comes another new playing field. Check out all the new locations on which the V3 kids will be battling for their lives, complete with maps of the indoor areas! Note: This information is currently incomplete. *Students - Read up on the latest batch of kids chosen to kill each other dead! *Announcements - Want a recap of the announcements Danya made over the course of V3? Look no further! *Death Order - A list of all those who have passed into the great unknown while playing SOTF, in the order in which they died *Storyline - Read up on the abductions of Bathurst, Franklyn Senior, Hobbsborough, and P.J. Gilroy here! (Notice: Mild Content Warning) *Locations - Brand new island, and lots of brand new locations! *Students - Indulge in the diversity of the new student roster, even if there aren't any international schools this time around. *Announcements - The V2 announcements, every death and danger zone brought to you by Danya. *Death Order - The list of dead and soon-to-be-dead in a handy numerical order. *Storyline - The storyline for the original SOTF. *Handlers - Go back to the past and meet the handlers of the V1 characters! *Locations - The areas in which the first round of students fought for their lives! *Students - Take a look at the various students that fought for their lives during the first installment of SOTF! *Announcements - The first set of announcements, detailing who died as well as some other "happenings"... *Death Order - The final list which displays who died, when, and who killed them, in numerical order. *Students - Ever wonder just who participated in the very first SOTF? Read up on the students from Aberthol and Shaker High, the first two classes forced to fight to their deaths, right here! *Aberthol High School - Information regarding the school SOTF's first winner, Sydney Morvran, attended. *Shaker High School - Information regarding the second school to compete in v0 and a link to its real life counterpart's Wikipedia article.